


The Heart is a Muscle

by Kallistos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, M/M, mixed martial artist Kid, surgeon law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallistos/pseuds/Kallistos
Summary: When Law finds himself a patient at his own hospital, he realizes a few important things - hospital beds are surprisingly comfortable, Bepo looks better with polar bear ears, and Eustass Kid is an emotional liability he never signed up for, but can't seem to let go of.A Surgeon Law/Mixed Martial Artist Kid standalone look at a scene mentioned in Chapter 3 of "To Build a Home."
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, mentioned in chapter 2
Comments: 34
Kudos: 86





	1. Sign the damn paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic violence and mention of opioid use  
> Playlist: “Achilles Come Down” and “The Heart is a Muscle” by Gangs of Youth

Dr. Trafalger Law opened his phone and the small smile on his face grew as he scanned the lines of text.

 **Eustass Kid (18:30)** : I got dinner and the door’s unlocked, come over whenever

 **Eustass Kid (18:35)** :fuckers forgot the salad, guess you're going to have to find something else to eat...

 **Eustass Kid (18:38)** : grabbing one at the place downstairs now

 **Eustass Kid (18:45)** : fuck, its cold as balls out

 **Eustass Kid (19:01):** you better get on your knees and thank me properly when you get here.

He snorted a soft laugh as he shrugged off his white lab coat. He’d never tell the idiot that was exactly what he was planning on doing the second he stepped through the front door. It had been a hellish day at the hospital and all he wanted to do was lose himself in a sweaty haze.

The smile was still on his face when he opened the next set of messages.

 **Baby 5 (17:05)** : What did you do, Law?

 **Baby 5 (17:05)** : Doffy’s really mad.

 **Baby 5 (18:58):** Be careful

A tendril of fear curled through him as he grabbed his heavy jacket. He didn’t think news would get back to Doflamingo that quickly. He thought he had a little bit more time to figure out an excuse.   


He had messed up that afternoon, he knew that, but when he walked into the operating theater and saw a top member of the Doflamingo Corporation bleeding out on his operating table... Red had clouded his vision, made him sloppy.

The doors of the hospital were heavy against the blustering wind, and Law threw his hood over his head. He debated getting a cab, but it was only a 10 minute walk to Kid’s place and he could use the bitter cold to clear his head.

 _Damn it_ , he cursed to himself, cutting through an alleyway shortcut. His eyes caught on a poster sloppily plastered on one of the walls. An advertisement for a fight between Eustass Kid and Scratchman Apoo. One of the underground barefisted fights, a unregulated bloodfest that Law adamantly refused to attend. It wasn’t that Law was squeamish, he'd eaten lunch over a cadaver on more than one occasion during med school. It was different though, watching blood arch off of Kid's body.

The first time he saw Kid’s head snap back after a particularly vicious punch to the face, he almost threw up on his shoes. It hit something primal inside Law, some fear he thought he buried long ago. So Law would wait in the locker room of the fighting venue to patch up the inevitable cuts and bruises, nurse the occasional wounded pride. 

“If I don’t take care of that idiot, no one will”, he muttered to himself. He sent another flickering look back at the poster, squinting as a sudden shadow appeared on the wall when everything went black. 

_Fuck._

_Kid is going to kill me,_ Law thought vaguely _._ He spat out the warm blood that had been pooling in his mouth before leveling a glare at the figure towering over him.

Closely cropped black hair, clad in an impeccably pressed police uniform, the tall man flicked an invisible speck of dirt off his cuff.

“What were the conditions of your employment, Law.” Vergo’s voice was like a hammer pounding on Law’s skull.

“Tell you when you have something stuck to your face?” Law grit out, “Curry for dinner? Got some leftover rice-“ A scream tore from his lips as Vergo brought a metal bat down hard against his forearm. He felt the bone fracture, “…face,” He panted, vision swimming as a pair of cheery pink socks with flamingos printed all over them stepped into view.

“Try again,” Vergo sighed drily, “what were the conditions when Doflamingo, in his benevolence, chose you to be head surgeon at the Grand Line Hospital?”

“Benevolence,” a voice echoed the sentiment. Law tried to muster a glare at Señor Pink, but it looked like there were three giant men dressed in baggy white pants dancing in front of him.

“Keep the family alive.” Law muttered, breathing heavily against the cold pavement.

“Indeed,” Vergo nodded sagely, “so imagine our surprise when Dr. Clown informed us that Trebol was in critical condition.”

“Did he mention how much intestines tend to bleed when you’re trying to extract shotgun pellets?” Law rushed out, struggling to block the pain threatening to steal the breath from him, “gauze gets left in the body post surgery all the time. It’s not my fault he went into sepsis. Mistakes happens.”

“Not for you. _You_ cannot afford to make mistakes,” Vergo sent the bat swinging down again. The sharp crack of bone was quickly drowned out by Law’s scream. Vergo only raised his voice louder, “I believe we taught you that long ago. After that little stunt with Corazon.”

“Shut up,”Law’s voice was raw, and he couldn’t do more than spit blood at the man above him.

“They do say actions speak louder than _words_ ,” Vergo punctuated the final word with a sharp swing to Law’s ribs. The hit rippled through him and he could already tell the fragile bones shattered. Bile ate at his throat as his vision went black.

Shooting pain in his arm brought him gasping back to the light. He heard screaming, unaware for a moment that it was coming from his own throat. Wild eyes watched Vergo pressed the tip of the metal baseball bat into his shattered forearm, the exposed bone gleaming an eery white in the streetlight.

“Ah. This is your dominant hand, for surgery isn’t it.” The man prodded at the tan tattoo fingers now hanging limp, “my mistake.”

"Vergo, sir..." Señor Pink's voice interjected, but Vergo held up a hand in silence.

“Fucker,” Law finally bit out, breath coming in short pants.

“Such unbecoming language.” Vergo tutted, “Doflamingo educated you better than that.”

"Educated," Señor Pink parroted, a little quieter. 

“Did you learn it from that fighter you’ve been spending your nights with? Eustass Kid was it? I heard he’s quite talented. Would be a shame if he lost a finger…or an arm” Vergo drawled, letting the toe of his white shoe press on Law’s bleeding forearm for emphases, “Let’s make sure this ‘mistake’ doesn’t happen again, mh?”

“I’ll kill you.” Law heaved.

“Ah-ha! Touched a nerve, did I? Who would guess that Dr. Trafalgar Law allowed himself a weakness.” Vergo huffed a laugh, “I had guessed your veins were ice. I wonder what it will take to melt you completely.”

“Touch him and I slice off your fingers and shove them so far up your ass you’ll cu-“

Law barely saw the flash of bloodied white shoes before another kick sent his head ricocheting off the hard concrete.

He blacked out before his head hit the ground again.

*

The next time Law opened his eyes, the first tendrils of light were beginning to spill over the outline of apartment buildings. Not a single part of his body didn’t hurt, but at least he was alive. Law groaned to himself.

For now.

He needed to get the hospital, needed to make sure his broken ribs didn’t puncture his lungs, needed to cover his shattered arm before whatever alleyway muck seeping into his clothes initiated sepsis.He needed…his thoughts were broken as his body gave an involuntary shudder.

 _Kid._

He tried again to rise up, but his arm smacked against the ground and the pain rippling through him sent him back into oblivion.

*

“Hey. Trafalger. What the fuck. You ok? Trafalger”

Law’s eyelids fluttered open to see a pair of fierce yellow eyes staring down at him. Fiery red hair held back with a thick black headband only highlighted the livid looking scar down one eye. Law couldn’t help the rush of relief that flooded his unresponsive body.

“What does it look like, idiot?” The words barely escaped his mouth before he was passing out again.

He heard himself scream in pain. His body felt like it had been chucked into an incinerator, even as air rushed past his face. Fever. He was feverish. His hands clutched at material drenched in something wet. Was it raining? His head lolled to the side, hitting what felt like a brick wall.

“Law, c’mon dipshit. Keep your eyes open. We’re almost at the hospital. C’mon Law, please.”

He tried to say something pithy to diffuse the anxiety lacing every word. Kid wasn’t supposed to care. It was the unspoken agreement. In the three years they had known each other, they were never concerned about anything more substantial than when they were going to fuck next.

Law wasn’t supposed to care either. 

There was a wrinkle at the top of Kid’s crooked nose. Law raised his hand to smooth it out but something laced up his back. Pain, excruciating pain. 

Pain and darkness. And then soft. He was lying on something soft and hands were running all over his body. He felt the touches burning like fire as they grazed his dislocated shoulder, shatter radius and probably humerus if he could guess correctly.

Humerus. Humorous.

Ha-fucking-ha.

*

“What the hell do you mean I can’t go in? I brought him to this damn place.”

The familiar voice pulled him out of the darkness. He was just beginning to feel the pleasant numbing of morphine course through his body.

“Only family and spouses are allowed to accompany the patient to their room, I’m sorry. Hospital rules,” a woman’s cool voice lied smoothly.

“Then tell them I’m his brother,” Kid barked out. Law huffed a breathy laugh.

“Then you will need to show proof as Dr. Trafalgar possesses neither family, nor spouse to the hospital’s knowledge.” Monet’s voice got louder with irritation, “now please remove your hand from the hospital bed so we may transport the patient.”

“Like hell I’m leaving him.”

“Is there a problem here?” The new voice froze the breath in Law’s lung. He tried to say something, tell Kid to get the hell out, but it felt like cotton balls were shoved down his throat.

“Sergeant Vergo, what impeccable timing,” Monet’s voice was impassive, “we were just escortingthis man out the door.”

“Eustass Kid. I saw your last fight against Scratchman Apoo. You’ve got a very impressive left hook there,” Vergo droned and Law fought to keep his eyes open, “I would love to talk with you about a sponsorship opportunity with the Doflamingo Corperation.”

“Who the fuck are you,” the red head muttered dangerously.

“Eustass-ya,” Law mumbled. Or at least he thought he did. Hard to tell anything in the haze. He thought he was frowning, but it felt like someone was stretching out all the muscles on his face.

His vision got cloudy again, brain just barely processing snippets of yelling.

“Law, you awake? Law?”

“You can’t go over there. Sir. Sir-”

“Take your fucking hands off me-“

“Let’s get you out of here-“

“Sergeant Vergo, is that blood on your shoe?”

*

“Dr. Trafalger,” a whispered voice was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes blearily, surprised to see daylight filtering through the window.

The last thing he remembered was being rushed into surgery, then the blissful peace of nothing.

“Wha?”

A nervous face peered down at him. Curly white fur framing too big eyes.

“Hey Bep-ya,” laughter bubbled up from his chest, “when did you turn into a polar bear?” The bear gave a startled squawk before running his paws over his head, fingers brushing two soft looking bumps, “look at your…funny…ears!” Law wheezed out between laughter.

“I-i’m not. I-I-don’t SHACHI,” the polar bear yelled, “he’s hallucinating."

“Dr. Trafalger, Doctor. LAW.” The sharp voice brought him back. He stared at the somber face of his oldest friend and head nurse of surgery, “you’re going to have to stop the drip for a bit, we don’t have much time. Kid is here and it’s important…I think.” He threw a nervous look at the door.

“Is Eustass-ya being an ass again,” Law sighed before snorting a laugh.

“Seems like he’s doing better,” the familiar voice made Law turn his head. Something soft fluttered in his chest when his eyes found the red head, looking surprisingly solemn. His giant frame took up almost the entirety of the doorway, a piece of paper was clutched tightly between black painted fingers.

“Eust-assssss,” Law laughed again. A small smile tugged at the corner of Kid’s purple tinted lips as he dropped down on the bed.

“I really should be recording this shit,” the red head muttered and pulled a pen out of his pocket of his joggers, “sign.”

“No.” Law retorted instantaneously.

“What the hell, you don’t even know what it is,” Kid’s voice was loud. Law covered his ear with his one free hand.

“You want to sell my organs."

“The fuck? No one wants your busted ass organs,” the pained look on Kid’s face told more than his biting words. Law had never seen that expression before.

He decided he hated it.

“Shach, get me a bucket.” Law nodded firmly, fumbling at the morphine drip valve, “thank you.” He took the outstretched plastic bin and promptly vomited his guts out.

“What the fuck-“ he heard Kid mutter before warm hands found their way to his back.

Ten minutes later, his ribs began throbbing mercilessly. He breathed against the pain, trying to steady his erratic heartbeat.

“Good,” he tested the syllables in his mouth and they felt normal, “now what’s this, Eustass-ya?” He tapped on the paper laying on the bed side table.

Kid cleared his throat a moment before grunting.

“Marriage license.”

Law blinked back his surprise. He paused for a moment, waiting for Kid to start laughingat the very pitiful joke. A heart beat passed, then another and Law didn’t trust himself to feeling anything more than calm ambivalence.

“And why would I sign that?” He asked.

“Well they won’t fucking let me in here otherwise.” The red head’s tone got oddly defensive, “who else is going to keep an eye on you.”

“I think I can manage in the hospital _I_ work in,” Law looked to Shachi and Bepo for support, but they were suddenly fascinated with something on their phones. Traitors. Pale eyes met his nervously for a moment. He wondered vaguely if he was more injured than he thought.

“Like you managed to get your ass beat,” Kid laughed harshly.

“Jealous, Eustass-ya? I thought we weren’t the possessive types,” Law smirked, but didn’t get the satisfaction of a sharp retort. He wanted Kid angry, wanted him flustered and raging. Anything was better than the quiet.

“You want to tell me who did this to you?” Kid’s voice was stone

Law’s silence was accompanied by the steady _blip_ of his vitals monitor. He willed it to remain steady as he and Kid glared at each other.

“Yea, that’s what I thought, you stubborn bastard”, the red head sneered, “so sign the damn paper.”

He took another deep breath before replying, the vestiges of Vergo’s threat still rang in his ear.

“It’s not going to change anything, you know.”

“Good. So there’s no problem signing.”

They glared at each other for another moment before Law finally turned away.

He swallowed the urge to explain what a terrible idea it would be for Kid to chain himself to Law. How to explain Vergo’s threat made it so Kid would be looking over his shoulder the rest of his life.

On the other hand, it would be a way to keep an eye on the dumbass. Put blinders on the rabid dog and maybe he’d be focused on Law’s injuries and not the ones who caused them. Just for a few months. It would buy Law some time to decide what to do about the inconvenient emotional liability that Eustass Kid was becoming.

“Fine. But we’re annulling it the second I get out of here,” he finally bit out.

“Annul?”

“Just give me the dumb paper.” He picked up the pen between trembling fingers and signed his name.

“O-oh!” Bepo inhaled, “I’ll get the officiant!”

“Enel help me,” Law fell back on the bed exhausted as Kid signed his own name.

His eyes fluttered back open when a nervous looking man stood in front of them. The officient’s disheveled tan suit had an unidentifiable red blotch along the lapel.

“You sure he’s not here to steal my organs,” Law murmured.

“Fuck off,” Kid bit out.

“Dr. Trafalgar does not seem in the right state of mind, sir, I don’t think…” the man trailed off nervously at the murderous look on Kid’s face, “A-alright then. I just need to sign here and i ah…yes, excellent, I’ll just take these back to the courthouse then. Congratulations.” He snatched up the papers before hurrying out of the room.

“Happy?” Law sighed, pressing the button to lower the bed all the way down, “now leave me alone.”

“Bye, Dr. Trafalgar. Ah. Congratulations…” muffled voices spoke to him, but he was already halfway asleep.

“Move, over”

He opened an eye to see one remaining idiot.

“This bed isn’t big enough for the both of us,” Law sighed.

“Says you. It’s our wedding night.” Kid looked down at him, the familiar smirk back on his face.Hands were pushing at his side, and Law bite his lip trying not to scream.

“That’s my arm.”

“Sorry, just gotta get these wires outta the-“

“Not those, idiot, thats my morphine-“

“Oh, can I get a hit?”

“Are you kidding me-“

“Just move your arm-“

“FUCK-” Law fell back, pain lacing up his arm. Kid had managed to wedge his too large frame onto the bed, dragging Law half on top of him. Law didn’t have the energy to move, so he resigned himself to the awkward angle.

“Ya know, in all our years of fucking, I don’t think I’ve even heard you swear. It’s hot.” Law’s body gave an involuntary shudder as warm lips brushed across the back of his neck.

“You’re a cromagnum human,” Law sighed, breathing through another wave of body numbing pain, “I think I’ll take my chances with the family next time.” The retort slipped out before he could take it back.

“That who did this?” Kid’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Doesn’t matter now,” It hurt to turn his head, so he glared at the empty hallway, “They made their point.”

“Give me a name,” black painted finger gripped his free wrist.

“No.” 

“Law.” 

No matter how exhausted or delirious he became, Law would never let that word slip. Not when it could land Kid in a hospital bed next to him. 

Just the thought of it sent a visceral pain through Law's body. It was too much. Eustass made him vulnerable, gave Doflamingo just another way to control him. He fumbled at his morphine pump, feeling the warmth against his back as he drifted back into a haze.

 _Just need to make it out of the hospital in one piece, then I’ll end it,_ The thought popped into his head, a solid and unwelcome weight pressing against his chest as his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this fic a month ago, hated it and rewrote it approximately 10x (and am still rewriting it, oops), but I decided it was time to kick it out of the WIP nest (fly, bitch) so I can get back to the main story.  
> Also! I got a Twitter: @KallistosWrites so feel free to follow if you have any requests or just want to say hi! 
> 
> Part 2 will be out sometime next week. Let me know what you think!


	2. Give me a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding, 3 chapters, cause oops I should write plot I guess. Thanks for the kudos and comments, glad you’re enjoying the story.
> 
> Warning: Opioid use, swearing, and spicy shit.
> 
> Playlist: “Hayloft” by Mother Mother

“Sir, visiting hours are over, you’re going to have to head ho-“

“Fuck off.”

“It’s imperative that Dr. Trafalger rest,” A nervous voice brought Law back into consciousness, “The second surgery scheduled for tomorrow is a recon-.”

“Got it” Kid said brusquely, “now get the hell out.” If Law wasn’t awake already, the answering door slam would have done it.

He was a month into recovery from the first surgery that had left him practically immobilized on his right side. Those first few weeks had been a blur of needles and IV drips, but whenever he emerged from the fog, even just for a few seconds, he always found brilliant yellow eyes staring back at him. Like a beacon calling him back to the surface. 

It elicited a haze of emotion he chose not to put name to.

When he finally blinked his eyes open, the sun was glinting off the gold coil of a notebook. Law recognized the barely legible string of hieroglyphics and diagrams that constituted Kid’s workout plan.A frown tugged on his face and for the first time in weeks, his mind felt clear enough to formulate questions.

“Don’t you have to go train?” He murmured into the old shirt that smelled faintly of sweat and stale beer.

“S’fine, took some time off.” The response was followed by the soft thud of a book hitting the chair next to the bed.

“That seems unwise,” Law turned to stare at Kid, “Isn’t your first sponsored fight schedule for next month?”

“Nah. Wasn’t feeling it.”

His frown deepened. Kid was lying, of course he was lying. The idiot lived and breathed fighting, it was etched in his DNA.

The first time Law had met him was after a fight - Kid some refugee from a war ravaged island making a name for himself in the illegal underground fights, Law in his final year of residency drowning in a heady cocktail of grief and exhaustion. It was there, in some abandoned warehouse on the pier flanked by Baby 5 and Buffalo, that he first watched the red head fight. Before Lao G could even take a step forward, Kid had buried him under a flurry of devastating punches. His hair was plastered with sweat against his forehead, tattooed arms chorded with muscle as each punch landed with calculated precision, the grin on his face a vicious, victorious thing. For a moment Law had wondered if that was what true freedom looked like.

“You should go back to the gym,” Law said finally, pushing aside the memory.

“And who’s going to help defend you from the breakfast croissant threatening to stab you with a knife,” Kid snorted, recalling a particularly harrowing morning a few weeks back.

“Bread _is_ terrifying, and they regulated my morphine levels after that,” Law said darkly, before switching tactics,“I’m sure your sponsors aren’t going to like you missing the fight. They might even pull that offer to subsidize a house closer to the gym.”

The harsh grumble of “fuck them” told Law that the threat landed.

“Zoro-ya’s going to be pissed too. Wasn’t he helping you reformat your conditioning regime?” He continued.

“What’s with the interrogation?” Kid retorted, “didn’t think you were this obsessed with me.” Kid shot him a smirk, but Law just rolled his eyes.

“I don’t particularly care, it would just be a shame if all this lazing around in bed ruined your abs,” Law said airily, “they’re the only reason I let you follow me home in the first place, you know.”

“Oh yea?” Kid huffed a smile, “I’m pretty positive you came on to me first, the only dumbass in the bar wearing a button down shirt.”

“Which you promptly ripped the second we got through the door,” Law sighed, “it was my favorite.”

“Yea, I know. You bitched me out for an hour,” Kid grumbled, “remind me why I stuck around?”

“You fell for my sunny disposition, of course,” Law yawned.

“Obviously,” the yawn was contagious and soon a silence descended on the sterile room.

“Why _are_ you doing this?” Law asked finally. There was no need to verbalize the rest of the question. It followed every word that left Law’s mouth like a mantra. Why, why, why?

He focused more on the question than the answer.

“Shut up.” Kid bit out, “Got a name for me yet?”

“Mh?”

“Name of the fuckers who did this to you.”

“Make me.” Law’s lip curled in a challenging smile.

Laughter rumbled the solid wall of muscle as lips were suddenly pressed insistently against his. He could feel the tacky purple lip tint Kid always wore, could taste the chemical tang as a tongue worked his mouth open. He let his one free hand reach up and wrap into red hair. Hands found their way to the waistband of his pants, thumbs brushed over his hipbones.

Desire flooded through his system like a broken damn as he arched his back into Kid’s grasp.

“Dr. Trafalger are you alright…oh g-god,”

Law pulled back, panting slightly too see Bepo standing in the doorway. He was covering his eyes with one hand and pointing towards the monitor.

“S-sorry L-law, your vitals spiked and uh.” Bepo took a step back quickly, and began sliding the door shut again, “ah…rest well please.” Law let out as a soft groan as Kid laughed.

“Vitals spiked, huh?” Kid’s face was smug

“They’re just overly attentive after you disconnected the ventilator with your flailing last week,” Law snapped back.

“Was just try to get comfortable,” Kid rumbled, “feels like I’m sleeping with a fucking skeleton. You lose any more weight in here, and I might end up smothering you in my sleep.”

“Charming,” Law muttered, but moved over a little, allowing a strong arm to curl around his shoulder. Fingers threaded through his hair, nails oh-so-gently ran over his scalp.

It wasn’t a particularly bad feeling, he decided, listening to the strong heartbeat reverberate against his ear.

He would let himself enjoy it while he could.

*

When Law opened his eyes again after his second surgery, the first thing he noticed was the conspicuously cold space next to him on the bed.

Panic thrummed through him, heightened by the effects of the drugs still filtering out of his system. The thought of Kid lying in an nameless alleyway at the wrong end of a metal bat had him sitting him too quickly. A wave of nausea threatened to send him back down before his eyes caught on a brown haired boy buried in a think anatomy text book.

“Chopper-ya?” he murmured.

“Law!” The boy looked up with a grin, “Kid asked me to stop by.” Something soft fluttered in Law’s chest, as Chopper shoved a handful of pink jellybeans in his mouth, “He had to get back to training, his sponsor’s threatening to drop him if he misses the next fight.”

“Sounds serious.” Law took a few breaths to steady his erratic heartbeat.

“Are you ok?” Chopper’s face was suddenly serious as he closed the textbook, “I,ah, looked at your charts.”

“Let me guess. My broken rib bruised a lung,” he gave a soft sigh, feeling the echoes of pain dance across his right side.

“I couldn't read them all but...it was really bad,” Chopper shoved another handful of jellybeans in his mouth.

“How bad?” Law shot the boy another look, but he just shook his head, eyes wide.

“You should wait to hear it from the doctor.” Chopper mumbled through flecks of candy.

 _Oh well_ , he found himself suddenly disinterested. He’d find out soon enough and then it would be back to the endless carousel of surgeries and drug research studies for the Doflamingo Corporation. Maybe he should be grateful for the small breather.

He checked his phone, noticing the missed texts.

 **Eustass Kid (17:37)** : Hey. If you wake up, I had to head to the gym. Asked Chopper to stop by.

 **Eustass Kid (18:15** ): Robin made you soup or some shit? Smells like something died. I’ll make Killer try it.

 **Eustass Kid (20:30):** He went to take a shit a half hour ago and hasn’t come out. I’ll toss it in the ocean.Back soon.

He snorted a laugh before checking the next set of messages.

 **Baby 5 (16:05)** : So I guess Trebol isn’t dying anymore??

 **Law (20:35)** : A shame. So when can I except Doflamingo to drop by?

 **Baby 5 (20:37):** Dunno. He’s been traveling a lot…

 **Baby 5 (20:37)** : He like…left Vergo in charge, but he’s been acting really weird.

 **Baby 5 (20:44):** He asked Buffalo to access all your medical records. Then I heard him talking to Dr. Clown. I stopped listening cause I don’t actually care tho.

 **Law (20:45):** Of course.

 **Baby 5 (20:46):** You PROMISE to come with me to get my bellybutton pierced, right?

Something moved in the corner of his vision. Law looked up from his phone and almost jumped. Vergo stood at the door, frown on his face as he scanned Law’s injuries.

“Dr. Trafalger,” the tall man said curtly, “how are you feeling today?”

“Excellent,” Law almost bit his tongue gritting his teeth, “your concern is an unwelcome surprise."

“I have always been magnanimous to your indiscretions,” The sergeant tipped his head again before throwing a glance at Chopper, “did your fighter finally abandon you?”

“And if he did?”

“A shame,” Eyes bored into his and Law felt anger spike.

“I can tell Eustass-ya you miss him,” Law smirked, “though I don’t think you’re his type.” A vein popped in Vergo’s forehead. Good. Keep Vergo looking at him, and maybe he’d stay the hell away from Kid.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Dr. Trafalger.” Vergo said suddenly.

“A game?” Law scoffed, though bewilderment made him pause,“You seem to be confused as to which one of us is lying in a hospital bed and which is standing free.”

“I’ll be watching you, Dr Trafalger,” Vergo droned as he closed the door again. Law just flashed him the middle finger.

Why the hell was Vergo at the hospital?

Laws thoughts were spiraling.

Donquixote Doflamingo was the billionaire head of a pharmaceutical company on the neighboring island of Dressrosa. That he was traveling wasn’t strange, he was constantly searching for new drugs, leaving Vergo in charge of the factories.It was the fact that Vergo had abandoned his position clearly to pay Law a visit...

It sent an acute panic through his chest that didn’t abate until Kid reappeared, sweaty and grinning.

“Did you even shower?” Law wrinkled his nose in mock disgust as he looked up from the game of Scrabble.

“Franky decided to dismantle the gym showers in order to build a super sauna,” Kid collapsed on the bed with a sigh, sending tiles and Chopper flying off, “apartment was to far away.” He gave a shrug that was supposed to mean something, and Law couldn’t help the smile of relief that played on his lips as he ran a hand through tangled red hair.

“You smell.”

*

It was a week after his second surgery before he was able to unclench his jaw. It was a different sort of pain from the initial break, like the nerve endings along his arm and hand were firing at completely random intervals.

Law tried not to let his eyes travel to his right arm, but it was as if a foreign object had invaded his space. Tight white bandages ran from the tip of his shoulder to the ends of his fingers. He could barely distinguish where his forearm met his hand.

He tried to will his fingers to move, but they remained eerily still, as they had since the first day. It was possible that the bandages were so tight they prohibited any sort of movement at all. The other possibility…

_This is your dominant hand, for surgery isn’t it…my mistake._

Vergo’s words ate at his stomach like acid, but he did his best to ignore it. 

There was no way Doflamingo would allow Vergo to actually jeopardize the future of his top surgeon.

Would he?

Law tried to keep his mind focused instead on the endless array of friends who would appear in his room whenever Kid couldn’t be there. Bepo, Shachi, Ikkaku, poor, nervous Chopper.

Even Killer made an unwilling appearance. They barely exchanged two words as Killer perched himself on the edge of the hospital chair and promptly opened a book of Sudoku puzzles.

“I didn’t realize you were an 80 year old grandma, Killer-ya.” Law quipped.

“I didn’t realize you intended to leash Kid to you like a dog, while still refusing to give him the name of the people who put you in this hospital.” Killer shot back, eyes never straying from his page.

Well that was that. Law hadn’t bothered arguing. He just continued staring out the window at the bleak cityscape, listening to the erratic scratch of a pencil pressed too hard on a page.

The nurses had stopped trying to kick them all out and Law had stopped trying to sleep peacefully until Kid climbed back into their tiny bed.

*

Soft words whispered in his ear brought him back out of sleep.

“Name, Law.”

“No.” He responded automatically.

“I will make you tell me,” Fingers wrapped in his hair again, pulling gently, as soft breath warmed his ear.

“Good luck,” He bit back, even as a thrill of anticipation ran down his back. He shot a quick look to the side, and almost laughed when he saw the messy tangle of monitors abandoned on the table. No chance of being interrupted this time.

“Name, Law.” Teeth bit into the juncture where his neck and shoulder met and his back arched involuntarily.

“No,” the word came out like a sigh, “Piss off - ah.” His eyes fluttered open as hot hands found their way to the waistband of his hospital pants. Lips trailed a path over the curve of his neck, and Law felt the breath stutter in his chest. He tried to shift positions, but found himself trapped between the railing of the hospital bed and Kid's right hand tightly pinning his arm to the pillow.

Their gazes locked, eyes staring down at him, full of laughter and the shadow of something unreadable. He felt the moment his body decided to let go and give in to the overwhelming insistence that was Kid, trailing a path of fire down his body. Nails dug into the bunched muscles of Kid’s forearm as fingers finally pressed into him.

“C'mon, idiot,” he murmured, breathless and the soft pads of fingers found that perfect spot, pressing against it once, twice. Law felt heat rise through his body as the bed dipped further. Lips found his again in a messy kiss, open mouthed and panting slightly. Teeth bit at his bottom lip as Kid finally withdrew his fingers.

Kid was shit at prep, but he made up for it in sheer stamina and gods Law didn’t even care as long as it cleared his mind of every thought but the man now hovering over him. Law took a shuddered breath in preparation.

A heart beat, then another.

“What the hell-“ he muttered. Intense eyes stared down at him, concentration pulling at the livid scar running across half his face.

“Name."

“Bastard,” Law huffed, dropping his head against the pillow.

“Yea, but I need some real names.” Kid grinned and pressed a thumb against the corner of Law’s mouth.

“Are you sure you want to play this game, Eustass-ya?” Law laughed lightly before opening his mouth, letting his tongue run along the calloused knuckle.

Law watched the small grin drop from Kid’s face as lust lit up his yellow eyes. 

“Fuck it,” Kid hooked his thumb into Law’s mouth, pulling harshly, “Was worth a _try_ ” Kid punctuated the word with a snap of his hips, burying himself completely in one thrust. Law rolled his eyes, but couldn’t contain the guttural moan that fell from his lips. Stars danced along the ceiling as he threw his head back with a grin.

“Bastard.”

*

The next time he woke, Kid was gone. In his seat was a green-haired man, hands interlaced behind his head. Earth shattering snores echoed through the too small room.

“Hey. Zoro-ya,” he gave a weak kick, and the snore cut off with a start.

“Wha-?

“Where’s the idiot?” Law muttered. Zoro barked out a quick laugh before fixing him with a smirk.

“Heard about your marriage. Congrats.” Zoro pointed the bottle of sake on the end table.

“Thanks,” he raised the bed slightly. He was feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks.

“You look good. From what Kid said, I thought I’d find you half dead.” Zoro spoke more to himself as he popped open the top of the bottle. He made an offering gesture to Law who politely declined. “You scared the shit outta him, you know that?” Zoro added, unprompted, before taking a drink straight out of the bottle.

“I was under the impression that Eustass-ya didn’t care enough about anything to be afraid,” Law replied blithely.

“You know that’s bullshit.” Zoro just gave him a long look before taking another drink, “Though I never guessed he’d do something as crazy as getting married.” 

“Yes, Zoro-ya," Law looked back towards the empty hallway, "it would seem revolutionary to a monomaniacal gym rat.”

“I met someone last night,” Zoro admitted out of the blue, scratching at his nose.

“Oh?” A predatory grin spread across Law’s face as he turned to look back at the man, “How much did you have to pay them?”

“Come off it,” Zoro rolled his eyes, but leaned back, a conflicted look on his face, “I might have thought he was one of the guys who beat you up.”

“And who said I got beaten up?” Law bit out, but Zoro refused to make eye contact. A deep red flushed across the back of his neck.

“I just assumed, ok? I don’t know who the hell you’re trying to protect by lying to everyone.” Zoro retorted.

“I’m not lying-“

“Sure, man.” Zoro interrupted, “Anyway, he was beating the shit out of Caribou and I jumped in to help-“

“Caribou? Wasn’t that the idiot who pulled a knife on Eustass-ya after he lost their match?”

“Yea, yeaI know he’s a dickbag, ok? Don’t interrupt,” Zoro was uncharacteristically flustered, and Law couldn’t help the snort of laughter, “Anyway, I offer to buy him an apology drink and we end up going back to my place and…ya know.”

“That escalated quickly.”

“LAW”

“Fine.” Law smirked, reaching for the cup of coffee on his bedside, “Was it good?”

“Yea, it was fine,” Zoro started then stopped, “No, it was great. Really great. Dunno, felt like we connected or some shit like that, ya know?"

“Mhm,” Law encouraged, hiding his smile behind the lip of his cup.

“Then he makes me food for no reason and it’s good shit. Like, restaurant level skills.” Zoro’s added, taking another drink of the sake, “Then he says he’s leaving, like that. Says he was just in it for the sex, but then he leaves his number and says text if _I_ need anything.”

“Peculiar,” Law admitted. What was _more_ peculiar was why Zoro was so worked up over the same fuckboy shit Zoro himself frequently pulled, but Law held that opinion in.

“Do you think I should text him?”

Law almost spit out his cold coffee. He gave a choking laugh before looking back at the flustered fighter.

“Sorry, I just never took you as type to worry about such pedantic things,” Law coughed gently, “Text him if you want, don’t if you don’t. Who has time to play games?”

“Yea. He really pissed me off though,” Zoro’s bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

“Then don’t” Law nodded, “This island gets surprisingly small, I have no doubt you’ll see him again.”

“What’d you and Kid do?” Zoro suddenly asked. Law blinked back his surprise. Zoro wasn’t chatty on the best of the days, but he’d never once asked for actual life advice.

Law would feel a little proud if he actually knew the answer.

“Well,” Law sniffed, “Kid’s dick was pretty far up my ass before he even bothered learning my name, so I don’t know if we’re the best template.”

“Worked out didn’t it?” Zoro took another drink.

“I suppose,” Law hummed.

“Oh yea." Zoro's eyebrows pulled into a frown, "I told Kid what ‘annul’ means. He wasn’t too worried about it, but c’mon Law. Are you really going to drop him after all this?” Zoro tilted his head towards the two pillows squished side by side on the small bed.

“I was under the impression this was a temporary fix.” Law’s voice was quiet.

“Fuck off.” Zoro rolled his eyes, “You know he has only two names saved in his phone - you and Killer.”

“I don’t think ‘Boney Assed Doctor’ counts as a name,” Law countered.

“He ever tell you about his family, his life before coming to this island?” Zoro leaned forward to look at him.

“We aren’t exactly the sharing types.”

“If you’re too scared, that’s fine. But don’t ever say he doesn’t care about you”

“I’m doing this for him you know,” He muttered. Law didn’t need to know Kid’s past to know what kind of person he was. Absurdly strong, abrasive, a wild animal that would maim anything that tried to cross his path. Kid was a product of the streets and it had been him and Killer for years.

That Law somehow found himself dragged, rather unwillingly, into a place of need oftentimes left him breathless.

It was a gaping weakness that Law would have berated him for if Law didn’t need him just as much. Which was the real problem after all. Despite all his best efforts, he couldn’t seem to leave Eustass Kid alone for long.

“You sure you’re not doing it for you?” Zoro pressed.

Law was saved a response by the tell-tale scuff of Docs on hard linolium. His heart stuttered despite itself.

“I dunno, Law,” Zoro just shook his head, draining the last of the sake as Kid came barreling through the door.

“Sorry I’m late,” His voice was terse as he threw another look behind him. “thanks for staying, man.”

“It’s whatever,” Zoro gave a yawn before standing up, “see ya tomorrow.”

Kid gave a one fingered salute, and Law couldn’t help but worry even as as a hot mouth crashed against his.

“What’s going on?” Law muttered when Kid finally pulled away and dropped himself in the chair Zoro just vacated. His boots clattered noisily on the floor.

“Nurse called,” he cleared his throat, throwing another look at the door, “doctor’s coming to talk to you.”

“And?” Law prompted, but Kid refused to meet his eye. Knees bounced in an erratic pattern, and Law was about to repeat his question, when they were interrupted by a hard knock on the door.

Dr. Caesar Clown stood in the doorway, face solemn, but Law could see the hint of amusement hiding in his eyes.

“Dr. Trafalger, I’m glad you are awake,” He took a step inside the room, manila folder in hand, “we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Zoro is trying to give you relationship advice, you know you've fucked up. 
> 
> This chapter also took a lot of rewrites. Law is damn tricky personality to pin down.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Holding on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: “Waiting for the End” by Linkin Park. Hitting all the right notes for this one.

“…we will not be able to determine the extent of mobility, of course, until after physical therapy. Unfortunately, despite our best efforts, the damage to the ulnar nerve was too severe to repair completely.”

“Meaning.” Law knew what it meant. The ulnar nerve ran from his shoulder all the way to his pinky. Somehow he needed Dr. Clown to spell it out.

“It is unlikely that you will be able to perform the sort of delicate motions required for surgery ever again. I’m sorry Dr. Trafalger.”

Law could barely hear the words leaving Dr. Clown’s mouth or the sound of the hospital door closing.

It was like he was staring through an aquarium glass, colors and sounds all distorted as the words broke open the flood gate of memories. He was 3 and squirming in his mothers arms to get a better look at the science journal she was reading. He was 6, sitting in his fathers lap, carefully tracing an anatomical picture of the human heart. He was 9, the last few days before his world fell apart, laying on the floor with his younger sister, explaining how human cells replicate. How they cleave from one unit, two separate cells that may eventually become part of different process’, but still, deep down, remain the exact same.

“Like us,” his sister would laugh as she twined their pinkies together.

“Like us.” He would agree, a little louder to cover her coughs.

Medicine had been his lifeblood. The last tie to a family whose voices had been lost to time.

What was he without it?

He felt a shuddered breath rip through his chest, then another. Then they came faster, faster, until he was choking on all the air trapped in his esophagus. Hands reached out to him, but he shook them off. It was a panic attack, his rational brain said simply. He leaned over, letting his legs curl up until his knees touched his forehead in a practiced gesture.

One, two, three, four, five. He counted in his head slowly, inhaling through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. One, two, three. Three kinds of nerves in the body: Automatic, Motor, Sensory. One, two, three, four. Four chambers in the heart: the right and left atria, the right and left ventricles…

Again, again.

It could have been a minute, it could have been an hour, but at some point, Law finally turned to look at the man sitting next to him. Kid’s face was uncharacteristically solemn, hands clenching tightly in his lap.

“Hello.” He whispered.

“Hey.” Fierce eyes gazed back at him, unreadable.

“You don’t look very surprised, Eustass-ya,” Law said faintly, “did someone tell you?”

“Didn’t need to,” Kid cleared his throat after a minute before leaning back in his chair, “I could tell when I found you. No one bounces back completely after getting their arm shattered like that.” His gaze flickered away, hands clenched and unclenched on the arm rest.

There were questions in the silence that followed. Law knew he should ask about Kid’s past, about how he could sound so certain, but Law couldn’t seem to open his mouth. He just stared listlessly at the bandaged appendage in his lap. It felt like his right arm no longer belonged to his body.

He didn’t even feel the soft press of fingers through his.

“Is that why you insisted on this whole marriage ruse?’ Law asked finally.

“Shouldn’t have to find that shit out alone.” Kid answered simply as he gently slide onto the bed and pulled Law against his chest.

An overwhelming wave of affection threatening to pull him under as he rested his head against Kid’s shoulder. He was tempted to let himself get lost in it.

“I don’t quite know what to do next.” Law finally admitted,

“You’re breathing aren’t ya?” Kid’s chest rumbled against his ear, “that’s good enough for now.”

“Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re brilliant or incredibly stupid."

“Could say the same to you, Dr. Trafalger,” lip found their way to the back of his neck, and he let out a soft sigh, “you finally going to give me a name?”

“No.” Law didn’t even hesitate and Kid was out of of the bed like a bomb went off.

“Why the hell not.”

“Just because I know the severity of the injury, doesn’t mean I want to see you get hurt,” the reply was out of Law’s mouth before he could take it back.

“Is that what this is about?” Kid’s face was a mask of shock as he stared at the raven haired man, “you’re worried about _me_ getting hurt?” Before he could even reply, the red head let out a long laugh. It reverberated through the room like an amplifier.

“I don’t think it’s very funny, Eustass-ya,” his voice was tired.

“You’re worried about _me_ ,” the laugh turned harsh, guttural, and a shiver shot through Law. He had never once been afraid of Kid, but for a moment he understood what his opponents in the ring saw. His hands were clenched in fists, a wild dangerous look flashing in his yellow eyes, “that’s fucking hilarious. Give me a name.”

“Vergo,” the voice came from the door. Law turned to see a woman dressed in a babydoll dress, her black hair pulled tightly in pigtails, a cigarette in her hand.

“Stay out of this,” Law bit out, but Kid was crossing the room in 3 large strides.

“Who?” His voice was venom.

Baby 5 looked up at Kid, blinked her languorous black eyes, and blew a puff of smoke in his face.

“Vergo,” she brushed past him to sit at the foot of the hospital bed, "he's like the second command of the Doflamingo Cooperation. Super asshole, but like...so is Law, so shit happens sometimes. One big happy family." She ended the word with a sing-song lilt.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Law was livid. 

“You’re so mean to me,” Baby 5 gave a teary huff, “I needed to go shopping and you never answered my texts.”

“I’ve been a little busy,” he bit out.

“Too busy to hear that Doffy is back in town?” She retorted, moving as if to leave.

“What?” Panic raced through him as he grabbed onto her arm, “did he say anything?”

“No?” she looked thoughtful for a moment, “though I saw him talking with Señor Pink. Also, he brought home another orphan. He was bragging about how he snatched her from Kaido’s lab. She’s annoying as fuck though, won’t stop laughing.”

“That’s surprising. I didn’t think he was going to openly go against Kaido," Law muttered faintly. Kaido controlled one of the biggest pharmaceutical company in the world. Doflamingo had been trying to subversively take him down for years.

“Last I heard, he was going to start a smear campaign,” Baby 5 shrugged, “apparently Kaido has been lobotomizing juvenile delinquents to test out some new drug that supposed like... promote neuron growth?”

“Like Doffy hasn’t done the same,” Law laughed, “so how important was this girl?”

“Dunno,” Baby 5 shrugged, slowly exhaling, “Buffalo thinks she’s some savant. Apparently she like… 8, but discovered a way to place electrodes on the brain so they stimulate specific neurons? I don’t know. Not my field.”

“They still trying to map the brain for mind control, are they,” Law rolled his eyes.

“Duh,” Baby 5 huffed, “so when are you getting out of here.”

“Sometime over the next few days if…Kid?” Law’s mouth went dry as his eyes travelled over the empty room.

Damn it. Exhaustion pulled heavy on his limbs. He hand't meant for him to overhear that. He just...

“Looks like he bounced. Maybe you were too much work after all...” she shrugged vaguely, “I don’t like him.”

“If you dislike every man who doesn’t want to fuck you, you’re going to find yourself very lonely ,” Law shot back.

“Shut up,” she hissed, but a red blush bloomed across her face, “it’s not that. He’s just too…I dunno. Too!” One hand waved vaguely in the air as Baby 5 finally met his eyes

“Too much?” Law suggested, _he cares too much_ , the unspoken understanding flickered through them, “I thought that once too.”

“Doffy’s going to find a way to have him killed, you know.” She said the statement like the fact they both knew it was. Law bit his lip against the wave of nausea.

“Fuck off.”

*

He fought sleep as long as he could, memorizing patterns in the popcorn ceiling as sunlight faded into black. Still Kid didn’t come back.

Monet came in, face impassive, with a team of nurses to cut off the layers of plaster wrapped around his arm. He watched in muted fascination at the pale, wrinkled skin that emerged.

“Please try moving your fingers,” Monet droned and Law took a controlled breath.

It was small, just the barest crinkle of his pinkie, but it was there.

“It will get better,” Monet nodded.

“Just not completely.” Law finished, not daring to let hope crawl up his chest. Maybe Ceaser was wrong, maybe…

“Probably not,” Monet shrugged, ambivalence clear. He bit down the temptation to lash out at her, but she was just another pawn of Doflamingo. The eyes and ears of the hospital who kept all of them in line.

A wave of anger washed over him.

Where the hell was that idiot. Worry stripped the skin off Law’s fingertips, as he kept one eye on his phone, another on the door.

Finally, after Monet glaringly dropped off his discharge papers did he pick up his phone. Ignoring the anxiety pricking the nerves in his stomach, he typed out a quick message to Kid.

 **Trafalger Law (11:30):** I’m being discharged at 15:00.

His heart was in his throat as he signed a few more forms, made an appointment with a hospital sanctioned physical therapist, willed the fingers of his right hand to do more than twitch.

A motion at the door had him looking up, heart in his chest.

“Tarao!”

“Luffy-ya,” Law monotoned, hiding the disappointment.

“Jaggy asked Zoro to come, but then he got lost, but luckily I found him wandering around and brought him here!” Luffy grinned at him.

“So where is Zoro now?” Law asked, looking past the black haired boy.

“He’s right her-…Zoro?” Luffy cut off when he noticed the empty space besides him, “Zoro?!”

Law sighed as the boy disappeared from view.

Ten minutes later, the two men reappeared, panting slightly.

“Found him!” Luffy threw a thumbs up.

“I told you I knew the way!” Zoro argued.

“When can ya go?” Luffy ignored the green haired man as he threw himself on Law’s bed.

“Is Kid not coming?” Law asked.

“Said he had something to do,” Luffy leaned back against the bed frame, “I gotta bring you to the gym.”

“Gym?” Law parroted.

“Yea. You can’t work at the hospital anymore, so you’re going to be our team doctor.” Luffy nodded.

“Huh?” His brain was still in a fog. Sure Law had sewn up a few stitches from time to time, but the idea of being the full time doctor for a bunch of bloodthirsty idiots … “you don’t have much of team.”

“After my fight Sunday, we will!” Luffy beamed.

“I can’t be your team doctor!” Law sighed, “I know nothing about the sport.”

“Well you are and I’ll teach ya,” Luffy nodded.

“Not like you have much choice.” Zoro let out a loud yawn.

“I…I can’t,” Law ran a frustrated hand through is hair, “I want to vomit every time Kid gets punched.”

“Oh well, that’s easy,” Luffy laughed, grin pulling at his features, “then Jaggy just won’t get hit!”

Luffy took Law’s eye roll as answer enough.

*

He sat on the hard wood of the bench, his arm in sling, discharge papers were stuffed somewhere in his duffel bag. He just wanted to go home and shower until his skin melted off.

Still he wait, eyes vaguely registering a long-nosed boy in a brown track suit unsuccessfully trying to land a punch on Luffy. Zoro was in the back, on his second hour of mediation. Killer was sending him pointed looks as he pummeled the bag with a series of bone crushing punches.

“Law-bro!”

Law turned to see Franky ambling towards him, clad in an offensively bright Hawaiian print shirt.

“Honor to have you on the team!” Franky extended his hand, and Law shook it, “Can’t pay you yet, but I got a feeling this next fight is going to explode this gym like crazy!” His laughter rang through the concrete ceilings and Law found himself smiling along.

“I certainly hope so.”

“I know you don’t come by so much, but know that we were all worried about ya,” Franky nodded solemly.

“That’s kind of you,” Law said mechanically, “and it was kind of Robin-ya to send food.”

“Of course! You’re important to Kid, so you’re important ta us,” Franky smacked him on the back with a too large hand, “you’re family!”

Family.

He almost laughed at the word, but he bit it back when his eyes caught on the figure entering through the back door of the gym. Hands pushed back a black hood, revealing a shock of red hair and Law was on his feet in an instant.

“Where the hell were you?,” he said as Kid advanced towards him, a fractured smile cutting across his face.

Thick arms wrappedaround Law’s waist in answer and he was pulled airborne. A crooked nose was pressed into his neck, and something hot clawed at his throat as a mix of sweat and iron washed over him, “Missed you too, Law.”

Oh.

He let his eyes close, let his hands travel the familiar path into coarse hair.

“Sorry, just picking out your wedding present,” His eyelids fluttered in surprise before Kid pulled back, a wild look in his eyes, “I think you’ll like it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” His feet touched the ground again.

“You’ll see.”

*

Kid following him back to his tiny apartment wasn’t even a question. Law was practically asleep on his feet as they showered, and when they finally fell back into a real bed, he allowed himself to be pressed into the space between Kid’s arm and torso. Even allowed himself to rest his head on the absurdly broad chest, let himself listen to strong, steady heartbeats.

He almost didn’t hear the quiet ding of an incoming text message.

 **Baby 5 (23:15):** Call me. Now.

He barely blinked as he pressed the button.

“Hey,” She picked up on the second ring.

“What’s going on?” He whispered, eyeing the steady rise and fall of Kid’s chest

“Kaido took out Vergo.”

“What?” He tried to sit up, but Kid’s arm was flung heavy over his waist, “What do you mean?”

“Um. Vergo’s dead. Like. Head bashed in with a metal bat dead,” the answer was coarse and Law felt a chill rise up from the pit of his stomach.

“Why do you think it was someone from Kaido’s family?” He asked quietly.

“Duh. Doffy stole that prodigy girl from Kaido’s labs,” Baby 5 retorted, “plus Kaido’s insignia was tagged on the wall right next the baseball bat. Like…hella obvious.”

Law felt himself look at Kid for the first time with a detached, emotionless gaze. His eyes roamed over knuckles with the slightest discoloration over the pointer finger, four scratches ran down his forearm, a bruise was blooming against his collarbone, another along his cheekbone. Yellow eyes blinked open, staring intensely into his.

“So Doffy thinks it’s Kaido,” Law pressed, keeping his eyes on Kid.

“I mean, yea, Law. Duh. Why are you being so weird,” Baby 5 huffed, “just like. Don’t go into any dark alleys, k? I’ll let you know what Doffy’s planning, so don’t ignore my calls again, got it?!”

“Thanks.” He ended the call before letting the phone fall onto the bed.

They stared at each other for a weighted heartbeat.

“I hope you cleaned under his fingernails.” Law finally sniffed.

“Nah, just cut them all off,” 

“Of course,” Law said faintly before falling back on the pillow, “was that supposed to be my present?”

“Don’t like it?” Kid hummed against his cheek before tracing the thick black lines of his chest tattoo with his lips. Law felt his breath hitch.

“I was thinking along the line of a new writing desk, but I suppose it wasn’t bad.”

“I had to.” Kid's voice was raw. Eyes flickered back up to meet his, and it was like staring into a wild animal. Rage and desperation and possessiveness and the smallest shadow of fear.

Law’s eyes had looked like that once. Before he learned to shut it off, to detach. He wondered vaguely if he would still remain emotionless when Doflamingo came for them.

“I know,” Law answered with a nod, because he did. He took a deep breath, letting his fingers trail over the scar that ran down the right side of Kid’s face, “someday I’ll ask you about your past,” he murmured.

“Someday I’ll tell you.” Kid said just as quickly, “and someday I’ll ask about yours.”

They fell back on each other, hungry. Law didn't know how much time they had left before it all came crashing down. He was determined to savor every second. 

*

Law was expecting it. So shouldn’t have been that surprised when he was walking through the park after his first physical therapy appointment and a flash of pink bloomed in the edge of his vision.

“That was a fun trick your boy-toy played, framing Kaido for Vergo’s death,” the high voice almost sent him to his knees, “unfortunately, I now find myself in an awkward position,” Doflamingo was lounging on a bench, legs crossed, his obtrusive pink coat was thrown over his custom designer suit like an afterthought. “Sit with me.”

“It seems rather self explanatory to me,” Law clipped but took the seat next to Doffy, he knew better than to try to flee…again, “Nothing. You stole Kaido’s latest prodigy, he killed Vergo. Truce.”

“There are no truces in war, Law, I trained you better than that,” Doflamingo’s voice was unreadable, “What are my options?”

Law bit his cheek between his teeth, willing himself to remain level headed. There was no outplaying Doffy, there was only answering his questions and hoping you didn’t reveal more of your hand than you meant to.

“You can use this as opportunity to begin your smear campaign against the Kaido Cooperation. You rescued a poor mistreated orphan and Kaido responded with violence befitting a gang, not a reputable pharmaceutical company.”

“An excellent, vicious idea,” Doffy laughed, “There is a simpler answer though.”

“Is there?” Law shifted in his seat and wiped away the sweat beginning to gather at his hairline.

“Simpler, Law.” Doffy’s mouth pulled into a grimace.

“I can’t seem to think of it,” Law lied.

“Obstinant as always. The simpler answer would be to clear up this little misunderstanding by just handing him over to Kaido. Problem solved with minimal effort. Although unfortunately, I can’t imagine your ah…husband would be coming back to you whole...if at all,” Doflamingo’s smile pulled at the corner of his mouth and Law felt like the ground had opened up beneath him.

It was a game. It was always a game with Doffy. He just needed to find the right answer. Doflamingo let the tension hold for a moment before continuing, “but, of course, what kind of leader do _I_ look like if it comes out that one of my own officials was killed singlehandely by apiece of shantytown trash. Kaido will be hiring hitmen faster than I can blink. ”

“There is no good option and you know it,” Law finally said, “let this blow over, let Kaido tear his hair out trying to figure out who took out Vergo. It will keep him distracted while you play with your new toy.”

“Good enough for now,” Doffy nodded, “now I must figure out what choice _I_ will make regarding this situation…”

“I’d say Kid did you a favor getting rid of Vergo,” Law jumped in quickly, “From what I heard he was becoming sloppy.”

“Ah yes. Vergo seemed to be under the impression you were faking the severity of your injuries,” Doffy conceded, “which means he couldn’t control his temper when you got under his skin. As you are always wont to do.”

“I cannot be blamed for others ineptitudes,” Law bit, “you also seem to be forgetting he successfully mangled your top surgeon and researcher."

“I will admit a certain remorse. Vergo showed a loyalty that is rarely found nowadays,” Doffy ignored his statement with a too large grin, "but weaklings do not pick the way in which they die and I have no use for broken things.”

“And am I now a broken thing to be disposed of?,” Law could feel his fingers bunching in his pants legs, blood pumping hot against his temple. After all this, all he fought for. He wasn’t ready, not yet. He wanted more time.

“When one door closes, another opens,” Doffy spread his arm with a laugh, “just so happens I found a very promising new steroid, completely undetectable to modern machines. I’m sure my new son-in-law would be interested in trying it.” Law felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs.

“I don’t think Eustass-ya needs any help winning fight,” he said calmly.

“Not now, it is still in preliminary animal trials” Doffy nodded, “but one of these days. Besides, I’ve been meaning to sponsor a fighter. Our Coliseum on Dressrosa hosts the yearly World Championship Matches after all.”

“You’re going to have trouble controlling him.” Law snorted.

“Oh I don’t think I will have any trouble with that,” Doffy laughed, patting him heavily on the knee, “I have _you_ after all.”

Law was speechless for a moment.

“If you touc-“

“Yes, yes. I don’t feel like getting jumped by a maniac with a baseball bat, don’t worry. You do know how to pick them.” Doffy waved his hand vaguely, before straightening his cuff, “come home sometime and see your new sister.” The air cleared suddenly, and Law felt the breath return to his lungs. He had somehow found himself back on safe ground.

“A prodigy neuroscientist. That's a rare one for your collection.” Law scrubbed his hand over his face, “did you have her parents killed too?”

“You wound me, Law.” Doffy scoffed, “It is a gift I give you and all your other exceptional siblings. Your reward for brilliance is surviving. An equal exchange I think.”

“So adopting only orphans with an aptitude for science, spending years teaching them and then ensuring they are placed in every medical institution in the surround islands has nothing to do with solidifying your pharmaceutical empire?” Law said tartly. Doffy let out a long laugh. 

“Such slander,” Doffy stood, still chuckling “always an enjoyable game talking with you. I am somewhat affronted I was not invited to this little wedding of yours.”

“It wasn’t exactly planned.” Law sighed, headache pulsing now that the adrenaline was leaving his body.

“The best things usually aren’t” Doffy rolled his shoulders, “A wedding mh…an excellent opportunity to rub it in Kaido’s face. What an interesting idea.”

“Don’t you dare.” Law started, but Doffy was already walking off, hand raised in the air.

“I’ll be in touch.”

Law felt his shoulders drop. They had been granted a reprieve. Somehow. He knew he’s never be free of Doffy, but this was…something new.

He felt a soft flutter in his chest as he opened his phone.

 **Eustass Kid (13:42):** Meet me at the gym. Sponsers found me a new apartment. Looks good in the pictures, but I don’t know.

 **Eustass Kid (13:45):** Not much room for a writing desk.

 **Trafalger Law (14:05):** I’m sorry, are you asking me to move in with you, Eustass-ya.

 **Eustass Kid (14:07):** Are you shitting me?

 **Eustass Kid (14:09):** Fuck I forgot what a dumbass you are.

*

It was a beautiful place. Wall to wall windows facing the ocean. Law could stand in front of them and imagine them both on some other island, looking at some other ocean. Law had conceded his expansive book shelves in favor of a L shaped black couch, and Kid conceded his busted punching bag in favor of a tiny ornate writing desk. Compromise.

Vaulted ceilings rang with laughter as bottles of cheap vodka and prosecco were passed around. Chopper and Bepo were in the kitchen, talking animatedly over boxes of pizza, while Luffy kept sneaking his hand to grab fistfuls of cake. Robin and Baby 5 laughed gently, their heads bent conspiratorially over a spread of tarot cards, Zoro standing next to them but not paying attention, busy looking at his phone with a small smile on his face. Shachi and Killer were fighting over the music. Rock, then pop, then a random burst of classical somehow worked as the perfect soundtrack to the vibrant chaos of their new home.

Law stared at the stick and poke band of black ink now circling his ring finger.

“You know this is permanent right,” he said loudly over the dissonant chords of screamo metal.

“Duh,” Kid retorted as Heat put the finishing touches on his.

“There’s no gong back now- “

Kid cut him off with an crash of hot lips against his and a deafening cheer rang out through the apartment. When they broke apart, his eyes were full of fire.

“Wasn't planning on it.” 

"You're an asshole, Kid," Law huffed, but moved his right hand over. The movements were slow, laborious, but his fingers managed to just close over Kid's knuckles.

"Love you too, Law." 

A smile like a sunburst lit up his eyes.They were two jagged edged pieces that somehow fit perfectly together. 

They would adapt, they would survive. At least another few days. Then another few days after that.

There were no other options but to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me before writing this: Just going to jot down a quick one shot that will be a little fluffy and sexy and have nothing to do with the main plot of the story.  
> Me after: well, shit. I tried y’all. I I know I left unanswered questions, but they'll be back in the main storyline.  
> I was doing some research for this fic and fell down the medicine plot rabbit hole. Big Pharma actually being a veiled mafia felt right.  
> Anywayyy, hope you enjoyed this side story. It was so much fun getting to focus my fav rarepair again. Let me know what you think!


End file.
